


Taking Advantage of the Situation

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't find this particularly funny. I can sense your distress." Cas paused. "I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of the situation."</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Genderswapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I have A Thing about genderswap as a trope.

"Dean?"

"Go away." Dean rolled over, pulling the blanket he was hiding under tighter around himself. He paused, and then turned over again. "You know it's me?"

"Of course I know it's you." Cas frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Umm. Maybe because your giant-bag-of-dicks brother _turned me into a girl_?" Dean flushed darkly, acutely aware of the suddenly-higher pitch of his voice.

"He didn't turn you into a girl." Cas explained patiently. "He just altered your body. You are still Dean."

"You're not laughing, either." Dean eyed Cas suspiciously.

"I don't find this particularly funny. I can sense your distress." Cas paused. "I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of the situation."

"What advantage?" Dean stared at Cas like he'd completely lost his mind.

"You have unrestricted access to your breasts." Cas' eyes fell on Dean's chest and failed to move for way longer than they should have.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "That was only fun for the first five minutes."

"Oh." Cas looked outright disappointed at this revelation. "They seem nice," he added almost wistfully.

"Cas." Dean frowned and looked the angel over. "Do _you_ wanna play with them?"

"Yes," Cas stated matter-of-factly, without hesitation. He looked up at Dean hopefully.

Dean blinked at him for a moment, then shrugged again and sat back against the couch. "All yours, then."


End file.
